


Stages of Falling in Love

by 3_modes_Ace_Kat



Series: Honey, We're Carving Out Our Place With Metal and Ink [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Ear Piercings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Piercings, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Xeno, no beta we die like bertie, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_modes_Ace_Kat/pseuds/3_modes_Ace_Kat
Summary: "Love, Hope, and Knives" is a new tattoo/piercing parlor that Hamid has found, and he's never been great at resisting something prettyOrHamid trying to grab a little joy in the midst of everything, and everyone agreeing that he should.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde
Series: Honey, We're Carving Out Our Place With Metal and Ink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176086
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Azu/Hamid - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Eviee, this AU is all your fault

Hamid has always been partial to soft things. His clothes were soft and comfy, worn in carefully to fit him. His family was softening to him, a hard won thing, before this latest wall. His life was softening, after everything he’d gone though. It was nice.

The first piercing had been a little gift to himself, for surviving. He'd actually wandered in to “Love, Hope, & Knives”, a strange name for a tattoo parlor, almost as a joke. He'd always wanted a tattoo, but could never find one that matched the idea in his head, the one that captured and conveyed all he wanted

Nevertheless, he strides into that little shop in his new neighborhood, just to see if he can find what he was looking for. Instead of the right tattoo, he finds a gruff as heck dwarf, who nonetheless is gentle when talking potential customers through design ideas, a receptionist who is incredibly flirty and drapes himself all over the counter, and the loveliest orc he’s ever met.

Hamid can feel himself falling for her right away, a shameful little thing that happens every time he meets someone who looks like they would be kind to him. She is in the back, voice deep and melodious as she talks a boy through his first set of ear piercings.

Wilde catches Hamid staring. “Would you like one? We do walk-ins and Azu has a free slot after this one.”

“I-I-I mean, I could never impose-“

“It’d be no imposition, darling. Azu loves helping first timers and you would adorable with some little studs. Just here.” Wilde reaches out and touches the tips of his ears gently. Hamid tries not to sway into the touch. It’s been.. a long time.. since someone has touched him in kindness.

"Well. I guess I'd always wanted one." Hamid says, half to himself.

"Wilde. Are you bullying someone into getting a piercing again?" While he wasn't looking, the lovely orc, Azu, had come up behind him. Her voice reverberates in the space between them, and Hamid shudders the tiniest bit. It feels good.

Over his head, Wilde grins. "My dear Azu, you know I would never do such a thing."

"I saw you do it literally last week."

"That poor girl had been by our shop 4 times, asking how much an earring would cost her. It was practically community service to encourage her. But look, a new customer for you." The man sweeps his hand grandly. Somewhere behind them, the boy, teen really, walks out with a wide grin and happy wave, sapphire blue studs gleaming against dark skin.

Azu gives a wave of her own before looking down at Hamid. Having to look up quite so much would normally set Hamid off, too many memories of Bertie and Gideon crowding close, but the sheer kindness radiating at him undercuts those bad thoughts. "Would you really like an earring? You don't have to if you don't want to."

He can't bear to appear weak under that gaze. "I would actually. Just, just one though. To start."

Azu's smile is infectious in its joy. "Of course. Please take your time picking one out." She says as she leads him to the counter. There are so many, gleaming every color of the rainbow, sometimes all at once. Hamid loves shiny things, and it's so hard to choose.

The one he settles on is a gold stud with a gem dangling from it made with what is clearly glass, shaped and dipped in something to make it sparkle and glitter in the light. The people from Before would have scoffed at something so clearly new and cheap and bohemian, which draws Hamid in even more. It's in the shape of a heart. There's a lot of jewelry here with a heart theme. When he asks about, Azu blushes just the tiniest bit. "Everyone could use a little more love and to remember that it's okay to love yourself."

"Oh." Hamid says softly and tries not to blush too obviously in response. "I'd.. I'd like that one, please."

Azu nods and sterilizes it, gesturing Hamid to the chair. "This will hurt only a little bit and then I'll heal it. Where would you like the piercing to go?"

"You can heal?" She nods, pride on her face.

"People tend to be more willing to come back if it doesn't hurt. Plus, not chance of infection while the hole heals."

"Ah. My." Hamid takes a moment to gesture to the middle of his right ear. Azu nods very seriously and takes the time to mark the spot, holding up a mirror for him to be happy with the placement. At his shaky nod, she lines the piercing tool up. She touches him like she’s doing everything she can not to cause him additional pain, and it makes him swoon. For a split second, the world whites out in pain before it's ushered back with a wave of pink and the smell of his sister's perfume.

He’s holding Azu’s hand when he comes back to himself, her other cupping his face, gasping softly at the feeling. “Would you like something to drink? It can take a lot out of people.”

Hamid nods, shaking a little. He’s not sure quite what he’s feeling, but it’s not really pain. Something good. Next to him, Azu gestures and a paper cup full of water appears. She still hasn’t let go of his hand. He misses the warmth of her cradling his face.

“Here you go.” She helps him drink and somehow doesn’t make him feel utterly useless with it.

“Thank you.” He manages to stutter out eventually. Behind them, several someones are whispering, but Hamid can’t bring himself to look. He fingers are so large and they are gently stroking his knuckles. It feels so good. Even the slight throbbing in his ear feels so good. He doesn’t want this to end.

“Azu, dear?” Wilde’s come up behind him, and his voice is noticeably softer than before. “I hate to interrupt you, but Carter is early for his appointment and he’s antsy with it.”

“I’ve got a date later, Azu, and I want to be perfect for it.” A male voice calls after him.

“Keep your pants on, Carter. I’ll get to you in a moment.” Hamid starts badly at Azu’s raised voice, pulling back from her on instinct, but even that isn’t enough to frighten him. Which should frighten him. He’s never fallen quite this far this fast.

“I didn’t think we were piercing my junk today, Azu.” The voice is drawing nearer and Hamid shrinks back a little. Loud voices are.. a Lot sometimes. Especially male ones. It’s not an angry voice, but still. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have worn nicer pants, just for you! Or at least brought you flowers.”

Azu draws back at Hamid’s look, turning away and gesturing to the man that comes into view. Tall, blond, mustache, human, and even that is enough to have Hamid retreating, trying to make himself less noticeable as he slinks back to the counter.

He runs right into Wilde, who gives him a sweet smile. “Don’t mind Carter, he’s always like that. Are you okay?” He lays a gentle hand on Hamid’s back, steering him away.

Hamid’e eyes grow even wider and he tries to pull himself back together. “Yes. Yes, of course I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” He straightens up, putting his shoulders back just like he was taught. It has the negative impact of removing Wilde’s hand, and he misses the heat of it almost immediately.

Wilde eyes him knowingly. “Alright. If you’re sure. There’s no shame in sitting down for a few minutes.”

Behind them, Carter’s voice grows louder and almost pornographic as Azu does whatever it was that she was supposed to do.

“No. Thank you. I should be fine.”

“Okay.” They make it to the counter and Hamid pays as quickly as he can. Before he manages to get out the door, Wilde hands him a business card.

“So you remember where to come back when you want your next piercing.” Wilde explains, with a charming grin.

Hamid gives a shaky smile in response and flees. 


	2. Azu/Hamid – 2nd Date

Hamid finds himself playing with the earring whenever things get to be too much in the coming week. And there is so many things to take care of; the funeral, the wake, the stony silences that fill his family’s house. 

Every time he reaches up, he feels Azu’s gentle touch, the way she cradled his cheek as she healed him. The sense memory of it, heat and warm and scent brings happy tears to his eyes, and floods him with warmth. It helps him get through the week.   
  
Sometimes, he lies in bed and thinks about seeing her again. Both for another piercing, because he adores this one and because he’d like to ask her on a date. But, every time he does, he remembers Carter. The brashness of his tone, how utterly done and exasperated Azu had sounded. Hamid never wants Azu to sound like that about him.

However, the glint of the earring catches his eye when he turns his head too fast, and the little sparkle of warmth doesn’t leave.

He keeps playing with the card Wilde gave him, remembering the soft touch of those elegant fingers against his incredibly sensitive ears. That had felt lovely too. But Wilde involves the same issues as Azu. 

Sadly, Hamid had never been the best at resisting temptation. After another evening of too silent meals, and hissed screaming matches behind closed doors, Hamid takes himself outside. He can’t stand to be in his parents’ house right now. As he wanders the streets back to his apartment, he finds his feet mindlessly taking him back to that tattoo parlor.

Despite the late hour, it’s still open; the lights inside shining deep gold and rich pink. There’s a different person behind the counter, and the buzz of the tattoo needle fills the air.   
  
A lovingly built dark haired man is splayed out under Zolf’s hands, leather straps binding him to the table. Hamid is unsure if he’s scared or interested in the bindings that cross his hips and thighs.

”Wotcher.” A voice startles Hamid out of his riveted observation. He looks around to see a goblin, ears full of different rings, standing in front of the counter. The woman behind it is leaning forward, a really sweet smile lighting up her face, stretching the scars that cover her neck and cheek.

”O-oh. Hello. My name is Hamid. Hamid Saleh Harun al-Tahan.” He says on reflex, eyes already straying back to the tableau.

”You here to sightsee or you a paying customer?” The goblin demands, crossing his arms. 

“Oh. Um. Is uh is Azu around? I was hoping to get another piercing? She did my last one?” Hamid tries to sound sure, but. It’s been a rough... honestly, a rough year at this point. He doesn’t have much confidence to spare anymore. 

“Yeah, mate. Azu mentioned you. Hang on.” The woman behind the counter says and disappears.

Hamid fidgets with the sleeves of his dress shirt. Maybe he should have changed before coming. “Oh dear, I hope it’s not bad that she remembers me?” He glances to the goblin for reassurance. Said goblin is bouncing on the balls of his feet and it makes his earrings jingle. It’s a pleasing sound. Hamid hopes he has enough earrings at some point to do the same.

”Nah. Azu tries to forget the bad ones. So, where are you going to get your piercings?” The goblin’s ears flap as he shakes his head emphatically.

“I’m not quite sure yet. Do you have any suggestions?”   
  
The goblin’s eyebrows shoot up. “You came here and you don’t even know what you’re piercing? Brave. Dumb but brave. Let me have a look at you. Grizzop’s the name, by the way.” 

Some part of Hamid can’t help but think that it’s taking them an awfully long time to come back, while the rest is focused on Grizzop as the goblin stalks around him, squinting. Finally, the goblin stops in front of Hamid and grabs his chin, tilting his head this way and that. The pads of his hands are warm and the claws provide a sharp little contrast as they dig into his skin. It feels better than Hamid had expected. 

“Sasha, marker me?” Grizzop says, sticking a hand out, and a marker appears in it as if by magic. Hamid is too caught up by that bright red gaze. “Here, here, and here.” Grizzop says, touching a careful marker tip to three equidistant points on Hamid’s unpierced ear. “You look like the kind of guy who’d join them with a little chain that swings.”

Grizzop’s cheeks darken slightly green as he steps back and places the marker back on the counter while Hamid is too flustered to respond. “Zolf, I’m stealing Sasha.” Grizzop calls out and dashes out the door.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hamid can see Zolf waving a distracted hand in acknowledgement, more focused on the work he’s doing above the man’s knee. When Hamid turns back around, the woman is gone, but there’s a little notecard propped against the marker. ‘Those piercings would look good. I appraised them.’ Next time to the notecard are a set of three little rings with a chain connecting them. 

Hamid blushes furiously at that. He’s never had someone just leave a gift for him like that before. It makes him. Being honest with himself was very important, according to his therapist. It makes him feel loved. He carefully picks the card and the rings up and cradles them to his chest.

”Hamid?” Azu’s rich voice comes behind him. He startles and glances over his shoulder at her, before turning to face her fully.

”Azu! Hi, Azu. I um, I came because I was hoping to get another piercing! If you’re free?”

Her face breaks into a broad grin. “I don’t have any more appointments, and would love to give you some more earrings! I mean, piercings.”

”Are you usually open this late?” Hamid asks, following her to the piercing chair. Once in it, he shyly hands her the gift.

”Sometimes. We like working late hours, so staying open makes sense for us. You’d be surprised how many teens want to sneak out and get an earring as a bonding activity. Or a tattoo. Though we try to limit those. Oh, these are lovely!” She holds the rings up to get a better look. They are intricate little rings that look plain at a distance. Hamid loves them the more he looks at them.

“I won’t be able to pierce you with them. However, I can give you three little studs, and replace with the rings once I heal you?”

“That, that works.” Hamid says and grabs the fabric of his trousers in sweaty fists.

Azu hums a little as she lays out her materials. “Would you like to hold my hand?” She asks, turning a sunshine smile on Hamid. He feels a little faint, looking up into such radiant joy.

“Yes, please? If it’s not too much of an imposition?” He looks up at her, not even realizing how in need of reassurance he looks. Azu tries her best to hide just how much she wants to pick him up in a hug and rain kisses all over his sweet face. She doesn’t feel that she’s doing a good enough job hiding it.

“I would be happy to hold your hand, Hamid.”

The glance he gives her is unbearably shy, looking up through his tousled fringe, as he extends one of his hands. She takes it gently, making sure not to hurt him. With the other hand, she grabs the piercing gun and takes a few seconds to make sure it’s lined up perfectly. Doing it this way takes some skill, but Azu has had practice. There’s a reason parents bring kids for their first piercings to her, so Azu tries to have the skills necessary to make it as painless as possible.

Before she can get started, Zolf has clearly finished with his client and wanders up to stand beside her.

Hamid looks up, a little worried and is treated to one of Zolf’s incredibly rare smiles. “I’m just playing assistant. Barnes there needs minute before he can keep going.”

“Ready?” Azu asks, giving Hamid and encouraging smile.

“Okay.” Hamid tries to nod, but doesn’t get far before he remembers the piercer holding on of his ears still. The metal is very cold and feels good on his suddenly flushed skin, under two heavy, benevolent gazes.

“Just breathe in.” Azu puts his hand on her belly, so he can feel it expand, and he tries to mimic her. “And breathe out.” The sound of the piercing gun is shockingly loud, before it’s replaced with white and ringing. It doesn’t fade this time though Hamid is vaguely aware of Zolf and Azu moving around him. He doesn’t know when he’s closed his eyes, but there is another flash of white across his vision. He can feel something underneath the pain. Or maybe the pain is transmuting? It.. it doesn’t hurt. Well, it does hurt, but it’s more. There’s throbbing and he can feel his blood rushing, and mixed into all that is pleasure.

A third flash and Hamid is suddenly aware that he is intensely turned on. Before he can really process that fully, there is a commotion up at the front door. Both Zolf and Azu turn to look, Azu caught in the act of picking up the rings in order to replace the studs.

“Hamid? Hamid, is that you?” Gideon’s voice cuts through the pleasant haze that Hamid had been floating in. He starts badly, giving a sharp little cry of alarm. “Hamid, I’d know that sound anywhere! I just wanted to talk to you, catch up like old chums.” Hamid peaks around Azu comforting bulk, even as Zolf strides forward with his arms already crossing over a wide chest. He registers the sound of a door opening behind him.

Gideon is not going away. In fact, he comes further into the shop. All at once, he wants to cry. Just curl up under the chair of this little parlor and sob until everyone leaves him alone.

That doesn’t happen.

When Azu realizes that Gideon isn’t going to leave, she stands up. “I’ll just be a moment, Hamid.” She tries to give him a supportive grin, but it doesn’t work. Hamid realizes that he’s not quite tracking what’s going on, Zolf’s and Azu’s and Gideon’s voices blending into a cacophony.

There’s a hand on his shoulder, leading him away.

Hamid back to himself in the alleyway behind the shop, his hand on Wilde’s chest as the bigger man guides him through slowing his breathing, right ear throbbing with pain. He’s starting to get himself under control, regain a semblance of his former calm when a particularly sharp exclamation from Gideon has him panicking all over again, heart pounding rabbit quick in his chest.

Somewhere over his head, he hears Wilde say “Right, well this isn’t ideal. Hamid, I’m going to have to pick you up. Please tell me the moment you feel uncomfortable.” And there are hands lifting Hamid up into a surprisingly well-muscled set of arms. He snuggles down unconsciously as he is carried away from the parlor.

The next thing he knows, Hamid is tucked into a corner booth of a rather shabby looking diner. There is a mug of spiced chai warming his hands, a plate of quiche in front of him, and Wilde’s arm slung over his shoulder tucking him into his side.

“Back with us now?” Oscar asks, looking down at him. Hamid’s eyes burn in shame and he tucks his chin, focusing intently on the mug. It is very good chai.

“Thank you.” Hamid can’t bring himself to speak above a whisper, but Oscar seems to hear him anyways.

“I was glad to help.” He says, and rubs Hamid’s shoulders soothingly. “I take it you know that person?”

“I didn’t even know he was in the continent.” Hamid bursts out before folding back in on himself.

“The past has a nasty habit of doing that, yes.” Humming softly, Oscar pushes the quiche closer. “You should eat. It will help.”

Instead, Hamid leans his head against Oscar’s side and then has to jerk away because the pain in his right ear makes it impossible to enjoy the offered comfort. That thought breaks Hamid, leaves him sobbing pathetically into a lovely cup of chai. That an impetuous decision that he made to try and make himself feel better was spoiled by Gideon and meant he was unable to seek consolation. Hamid curls up into a little ball of misery.

Which makes it very easy for Oscar to pick him up again, turning him so that Hamid’s healed ear is pressed against his chest. Oscar hums a soft lullaby, tracing his finger along Hamid’s new piercings. It won’t solve the issue, Oscar has no belief in that. But lessening the pain will help.

Hamid does cry himself out eventually, and together they prestidigitate him into a semblance of normality.

“I’m sorry that Azu didn’t get a chance to heal your ear. She’s much better than I am.” Oscar finally says.

“Oh, no. No. This is fine.” Hamid stumbles to assure, making a move to climb out of the man’s lap.

“You don’t have to leave darling. You seemed quite comfy here a moment ago.” Oscar lounges back, bracing the halfling.

“Your lap is pretty comfy. I mean – I – I’m so sorry. I don’t know –“

“Many people have told me the same.” Oscar interrupts, waggling his eyebrows. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Should I move?” Hamid squirms a little under the attention. He is usually much more suave than this.

“No, I’m quite fine with you here.” One of Oscar’s hands settles on his hip. “In the interest of laying some cards out on the table, I would very much like to take you home and make out with you. Are you amendable?”

“Even with the –“ Hamid gives a little circling wave to encompass the whole mess.

“Yes, even then. You seem like an incredibly lovely person I would like to get to know better.”

“Are you going to ask me about the whole – “

“Not unless you want to share. We all have our little ... indiscretions we like to keep close.”

“Oh.” Hamid says, eyes downcast.

“Should I ask later?” Oscar queries, reading the room.

“Maybe? Just.. just not tonight.”

“Of course. Are you hungry?”

Hamid glances at the quiche and his stomach curdles. “No. Can we just go back to my place?” He fiddles with one of Oscar’s shiny buttons, marveling at the deep gold that stood out against the garish orange-red of his vest. Somehow, Oscar is pulling it off. It has to be force of personality. Nothing else could excuse such a fashion faux pas.

A slow smile spreads across Oscar’s face. “It would be my pleasure.”

They make quick work of packing up the food, and Oscar gives a jaunty wave to the massive slab of human in the kitchen.

“I’ve known Gragg for years. Met him through Sasha, actually.” Oscar explains as they walk hand in hand to Hamid’s place. He needs the comfort of his space and his things after today.

“Oh no! My earrings!” Hamid interrupts, one hand flying to his mouth.

“You mean these?” The glint of the rings and chain in one large hand stops his panic.

“Yes. Oh thank you for grabbing them.” He grabs them, clutching them to his chest. They were a gift. He’s come far enough to treasure any gifts that may come his way.

“I could put them in for you.” Oscar offers, trying to play at casual.

“I, ah, I would love that.” Hamid says, glancing upwards shyly.

They talk about lighter things as Hamid guides Oscar to his flat, a modest thing tucked away off the main streets. He’d found it during his rambling walks to get out of his head.

In short order, Oscar is half-naked, sprawled across Hamid’s very high thread count sheets, with Hamid safely ensconced in his lap.

“This may hurt a little.” Oscar says, reaching out. “I don’t have any more healing left for the day.”

“It, it really won’t be, won’t be a problem.” Hamid confesses, flushing to the tips of his ears. At Oscar’s delighted grin, he continues. “It feels nice.”

Nice is a very trite word to convey that he’s been half-hard since he’s calmed down.

“Well then. Let’s make this fun.” Oscar says, leaning back. “Turn around.” Hamid scrambles to obey, curious. One of Oscar’s large hands cups Hamid’s head, tilting it so that his right ear is exposed. Oscar spends a few minutes placing soft kisses and sharp nips to the edge as he removes each piercing. He takes his time, sliding the post of each stud through the abused flesh, drawing delicious sounds of pain from Hamid. From time to time, he removes a stud completely only to slide it back in again “To make sure the hole doesn’t heal over.” He insists.

Eventually, he very leisurely removes them. Each final removal drags a deep groan out of Hamid, who arches his back as if to keep the stud in longer.

Oscar grins into Hamid’s sweaty neck, letting him feel the heartbeat throb for a minute as he jacks Hamid off, precom spilling over his knuckles.

Finally, Oscar takes pity on Hamid. “Stroke yourself for me, sweetheart.” He says into Hamid’s healed ear before switching over and placing feather light kisses to Hamid’s aches. A quick prestigiditate later, because Azu would kill them both for getting an infection, and Oscar slips the three rings in, taking the time to roll them and make the chains chime.

Hamid is moaning with every breath, body undulating under the stimulus. To help him along, Oscar glides hands over his shoulders and around to cup Hamid’s chest, rolling and pinching incredibly sensitive nipples. The action makes Hamid throw his head back, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks as Oscar takes the tip of Hamid’s left ear in his mouth and bites. That’s enough to bring Hamid over the edge. He slumps, spent and floating.

It takes him a moment to settle back down into his body, unconsciously rocking along the length of Oscar’s erection.

“You, ah, you didn’t.” Hamid wriggles a little to emphasize his point. On one hand, he wants to help. On the other, he just wants to lay here and enjoy being played with so tenderly.

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart. It’s not a concern.” Oscar says, sucking the tip of one sensitive ear and pulling his hands back just enough to play with Hamid’s chest, giving his nipples a rest.

“Okay. This feels really good.” Raising his hands, Hamid puts his over Oscar’s. Who in turn encourages Hamid to decide how to chase his pleasure, cupping his hands over Hamid’s, squeezing rhythmically as Hamid plays with his nipples. They slow down, a mutual agreement and Hamid rolls off, tucking himself under Oscar’s arm. They fall asleep between one slide of lips and the next.


	3. Attempt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the rounds aka Sasha and Grizzop always share

Oscar spends the next day lazing in bed with Hamid, playing and soothing in equal measure. He assures Hamid that no one will think poorly of him for running out without paying, that he can come the next day and it will be fine. 

Hamid smiles and pretends he believes, fooling them enough that Oscar leaves Hamid with a kiss on the mouth and a promise to repeat this.

Hamid also does not go back to the shop for a full week. Shame and fear chase him in equal measure. He made such a mess of himself, in front of Azu no less! What must she think of him, a pretty little rich boy who breaks at the first opportunity.

He would have continued to wallow in such spiraling thoughts, caught between family obligations and his own needs. Luckily for him, some of the shop’s employees decide to seek him out.

Hamid is out, trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life. His fingers keep straying to his new rings, drawing comfort from the sound as he ruminates on what to do. He doesn’t want to work at the bank. The thought of an arcane focused career makes him shudder with pain and dread.   
  
He’s back at the eatery that Oscar had shown him, finally getting to try some amazing eel quiche, a list of possible avenues in front of him when two bodies suddenly drop down on either side, bracketing him.

”‘Ello Hamid.” Sasha says from one side, a cup of black coffee already in front of her.

”You never came back. Wilde’s miffed. And you haven’t paid.” Grizzop says from the other.

”Surprisingly hard man to track down.” Sasha adds, grabbing his list and examining it.

”Oh. Oh! I meant to come back. I promise I did.” Hamid insists, reaching for the money to pay for the piercings. Maybe if he gives the coins to Sasha, he won’t have to go back? Then he can avoid the whole awful business.

”Sure you did.” Grizzop says, eyes sharp on him.

Hamid shrinks back a little from Grizzop, right into Sasha. He still isn’t the best at handling rage and disappointment directed at him. You’d think he’d be better after 7 months, but some things don’t fade that quickly.

Dropping his eyes, Hamid fumbles in his pouch and puts the right amount on the table between himself and Grizzop, nudging it closer with a fingertip.

Sasha strokes a hand through his hair and oh, that feels lovely. She smells of mint and knife oil and shadows. “Be nice, Grizzop” she says, reaching and giving the goblin’s ear a tug. Hamid doesn’t see the look they share, the way Grizzop’s pupils grow wide and his grin sharp, the way Sasha’s hand hovers just near Hamid’s throat. “You know our boy has had a rough time.”

A sharp little noise tears itself out of Hamid’s throat and he tries to burrow into her side, to hide his blush at how good it feels for them to talk about him like this.

”I guess I could be persuaded.” Grizzop demures, letting his claws drum on the table as he palms the gold coins to Sasha. 

“What would be a fair price, d’you think?” Sasha asks, slowly stroking the side of Hamid’s throat. He leans into the touch, eyelids fluttering and he has the exact same expression as Wilde, when he goes down deep. The man had mentioned the possibility of Hamid being like this, liking being played around with. Then his expression had grown stern and he’d been very insistent that they had to be gentle. They could tease, but too much might cause Hamid to break.

It’s nice, having a socially conscious person in the polycule. Azu is great too, but she’s a little too close, so she can’t be as objective. She hasn’t even asked the poor boy out on a date yet, despite Wilde giving her the address and everything. So Sasha and Grizzop have decided to scout Hamid out, see what they could find. 

Sasha likes what she sees. Hamid is definitely a type that would work well in their group. She’s seen him around town, peddling his clothing designs to some of the smaller shops under an assumed name. Sasha has even stolen some of the designs to look at. Too filly and impractical for her tastes. To give Hamid credit, he didn’t turn his nose up at any clientele type, and had had great luck with the kobolds, once they told him to add pockets. Those designs even looked like something Sasha would consider getting; for herself or her den of thieves. 

Hamid is also quiet, soft spoken until he has a reason to be loud but with a lovely core of steel. The word on the street is that something happened to one of the younger adult al-Tahans in the last year, but all that’s been eclipsed by the recent funeral. 

Grizzop is a little more skeptical, but he’s her balance point, the one to look when she leaps, the one to aim while she appraises. Wilde has been teasing the goblin for a week now, saying that “jealousy gets you nowhere, darling” and “just because I got to him first doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take him for a spin” and “you accepted me, and I was arguably worse than Hamid is now”. Grizzop had finally caved with bad grace, which is how they find themselves here.

Hamid doesn’t reply to Sasha’s question, so she scratches gently at his scalp. “I meant you, mate. What do you think is a fair price for Grizzop to pay for being so mean to you?” She clarifies when he looks up at her, baffled.

”Oh. It’s really no problem. I swear I meant to-“

”You’ve already paid.” Sasha soothes, stroking an arm. Years with her partners has made her far more touchy-feely than her childhood would have even allowed. “You’re clear on that.” She gets a sly small on her face and waits until Hamid reaches for his water glass. “Did you know that Grizzop has nipple piercings?” She whispers between them, watching the both flush in unison.

”Sasha!” The cry in unison as well and she has a lovely moment of imagining what they would sound like together, begging her.   
  
“D’you want to see?” She asks instead, splaying a hand over Grizzop’s armor, drawing Hamid’s eye. He can clearly see a heart, a combination heart and spade, and a spade on each of the three arrow tips. The tips of his ears are flushed and Hamid’s mouth is dry. He can’t deny having a little interest in the goblin; he’s taller than Hamid and clearly more muscular, with a sharp tongue. But his claws had been so gentle with the marker and Hamid really likes how the piercings in his right ear look. 

“I don’t know that I’d be able to turn down such an invitation.” He says, trying to get a read on the situation. 

Thankfully, Grizzop spares him the trouble. He cups one of his claws over Sasha’s hand, spanning the back of it, while the other makes a home on Hamid’s chest. “Sasha’s asking if you want to come to our place, get naked, and have some sweaty sexy times.” The blush doesn’t abate in the slightest.

”I would be honored.” Hamid breathes, looking back up at Sasha and catching her bright grin.

”Was hoping you’d say that, mate. Let’s go.” She drops a kiss on his hair and gets out of the booth.

”What? Now?” 

“No time like the present.” Grizzop insists, snagging Hamid’s arm and dragging him out, grin bright enough to match Sasha’s. With a mouthful of teeth like that, it’s intimidating. Hamid idly wonders what that would feel like and realizes he might get to find out. He’s looking forward to it. 

* * *

Sasha had sent Grizzop ahead of them, “to clean”, and then had strolled leisurely with Hamid, discussing their plans.

”Wilde’n’Azu are pretty clear on asking and getting the consent thing taken care of.” Sasha explains, hand on the back of Hamid’s neck. It’s the easiest place to reach, with the height difference and Hamid may be enjoying it a little too much. “So. I can tell you my general plan, or we can work something out. Any thoughts?”

“I’d love to hear your plans. I could tell you if I don’t like something?”

”’Course! That’s the whole point. This is meant to be fun, not a chore. Sex shouldn’t be one. ‘S why we have so many. Like Zolf! Zolf doesn’t really go for the sex thing, unless it’s also a control thing.”

”O-oh?”

”Yep! Liable to turn Wilde over his knee for a spanking. Wilde likes that though, so a good time all around.” She adds, at what she thinks is his frightened look. It’s actually his scared and aroused look, which is why he’s gotten away with as much as he has, in certain circumstances.

”That sounds like an interesting evening.”

”Right you are. So! I was thinking of stripping the two of you down, maybe tying you up a bit. Just hands.”

”That sounds nice.” Hamid says, thinking about the fact that he can’t do any destructive Magics if his hands are bound. Then he couldn’t be responsible for such things for a tiny bit of time?

”Great! So, hands. And like I said, Grizzop has these adorable nipple rings. I wanna show them to you. Maybe you’d like to taste?”

”Mmm.” Hamid says, leaning into her touch a little more.

”And I have this nice little chain. Could hook it up to his rings, and put some little clamps on yours and have some fun. Have you ever seen a goblin naked?” Sasha says, remembering something.

”I-I can’t say I have. But halfling genitalia isn’t exactly the most traditional by human standards.”

“Really? What’s it like?”

Hamid blushes under her scrutiny. “I’d really rather just show you.” He’s not up to talking about such things in the open. On the other hand, would her seeing him and then turning him away be worse if he’s naked? That had happened with Gideon, and it had been horrible. Maybe he should say something?

“Alright, so have you ever seen a really kinky mushroom?” Sasha has already moved on to talking about Grizzop, and so Hamid lapses into silence.

* * *

Which leads them to this: Grizzop and Hamid kneeling in a veritable nest of pillows, naked and making out. The teeth are just as intriguing as Hamid had hoped, and Grizzop wastes no time in applying them everywhere he can reach, paying particular attention to Hamid’s shoulders, which leaves him mewling and clutching at the sheets.

Sasha hangs back, laying out the toys she plans to use on them. Besides, Grizzop is clearly having fun brutalizing Hamid, placing sharp sucking bites to that plush tummy, the soft thighs, the curved biceps. He’s scrupulously avoiding Hamid’s chest, per previous agreement. Sasha is going to get to play with that first. 

When Hamid starts crying and trying to edge away, Sasha reaches down and yanks Grizzop up by the ears, twisting them. He goes limp in her grip, looking up with pleading eyes. 

“That’s enough.” She says, and guides one of the claws to a heaving flank. “Heal him, so we can get to the good parts.”

Grizzop whines, already half feral as he gets when he’s allowed to bite prey. They’d figured this was likely to happen, and planned for it. She shakes him, squeezing the ears just a little more. “None of that. Heal him.” This time, it seems to sink in and Grizzop presses his blood covered mouth by his paw, murmuring a blessing to Artemis into torn flesh. Hamid’s pained crying tapers off into something a little more aroused as silvery moonlight healing washes away the aching pain, leaving a pleasing tenderness.

”Better.” Sasha says and hauls Grizzop up, binding his hands behind his back. “Alright there, Hamid?”

”I - I hadn’t been expecting that.” He confesses and sits up slowly. As a reward, Sasha leans down to brace him, peppering him in little kisses.

”Not many are. Paladins of Artemis are ‘barely civilized animals once you get them going’, as one of my partners says. Though he does admit it makes for a fun time in bed.” She’s still got a hand on Grizzop’s ears, and her longer reach allows him to hang, mouth moving mindlessly, even as she dips Hamid into a full romance novel cover kiss. The halfling seems to like it, going by his soft noises of hunger and the way he clutches at her.

“Now, play with your pretty nipples for me while I take care of Grizzop here.” Hamid nods, leaning back and circling the areola, spiraling inwards to the peaks. She admires the sight of it, before grabbing the rest of the stuff for her goblin.

”Look at how pretty our prey looks.” She says, settling behind him. One of Grizzop’s ears flicks back to hear her, as she links his cuffs to the anklets, pushing his chest forward. He’s growling now, his low sound of hunger. Tipping his chin back, she slides the bit in. It’s a custom item that Zolf had gotten them for an anniversary, sturdy metal, soft leather, with optional coverings for the bit. She uses one now, a plush substance that Cel had created which has the give of flesh but doesn’t tear. Grizzop loves it, but needs to be in the right mood.

Tonight, he gives the breathy little moans of joy as he lips at it, teeth catching her fingers accidentally. She takes her time, making sure each strap lays perfectly smooth and flat. She hates when straps twist and kink and so does he.   
  
“Better, deer hart?” She says into his ear and he nods, drooling a little. Sasha grins and slides her hands from his knees up, taking some time to play with his slick braided tendrils, already unfurling and dripping. She takes the time to stroke along the inner ridge of each, making his hips snap to follow her fingers. He doesn’t get far, bound as he is.

Behind her, Hamid makes an inquisitive noise. Turning, she sees him leaning forward, hands still teasing like she told him to.

”Want a taste? He’s delicious.” She adds at Hamid's uncertain look. When he nods, she brings a slick covered hand to his mouth and slides two fingers in. The moan of pleasure that follows, far deeper and rougher than she expects, will haunt her for a while she can already tell. With a cheeky grin, she slides the same to fingers into her own mouth, enjoying his scandalized expression. “So do you, mate.”

Now that Hamid is paying attention properly, she wipes her hand on a nearby sheet and goes back to running her hands over her first and most beloved partner. Her hands unerringly find the little rings she slipped on recently, the little red gems catching the low light. Grizzop makes more noises, helplessly sucking to not drool all over himself, as she rolls them around. His hips are stuttering in the air between them and she loves him like this, out of his mind with arousal and need.

”Aren’t they pretty?” Beckoning Hamid forward, she snags on of his hands and directs it to a ring, replacing it with her own hand on his chest. She pinches hard and Hamid unconsciously imitates her and the air fills with their cries of ecstasy. She tortures them gently like that, a little circle of control as she plays with Hamid's chest and he imitates her on Grizzop. Showing Hamid how Grizzop likes to be touched is a treat, and she watches with interest as Hamid's thighs get thoroughly slick with his own arousal. 

"Come 'ere. You should ride him." She tugs him forward and Hamid comes readily. Oscar was very thorough about Hamid's particular biology, so she knows to curl two certain fingers, spreading him for Grizzop's tendrils to slide in. They latch on automatically, so used to wrapping around a cock, and she directs three of them into Hamid, letting the fluid soak them both. The sheets are going to be a lost cause after this. The thought sends a shiver of pleasure as she slides behind Hamid, giving him something to lean back against. 

"I promised you some clamps, lovely." Snagging her favorite set, the adjustable ones with the heavy chain between them, she takes her time to put them on Hamid. There is an art to it, starting off loose enough that it's not horrible, but tight enough that he will feel it. The first bite of metal draws a wavering cry from him and he trembles. She slides a hand done and it comes away absolutely covered in slick, more the milky white of halflings, rather than a goblin's violet. "Did you just come from that?" 

"Y-y-y-yes. Sorry. Sorry."

"Wow. Didn't know anyone could like this that much." A blush is covering Hamid's entire face, up to his ears, and down halfway to his chest. He's clearly embarrassed and she smiles to soothe him. "I like it. Let's see how many more times you can come from this."

"Please. I'd like that." 

"Good." Reaching again, Sasha tightens the clamps just a little past the point of good, letting Hamid get used to the pressure as she reaches out and connects Grizzop's with the other lighter chain. She makes sure to twine them, so that any movement of Hamid's will transfer to Grizzop and vice versa. And best of all; Sasha grins sharp and pulls the chains up. Both of them arch up, crying and coming from the pull and stimulation. Anything she does to the chain goes to both of them, unless she doesn't want that.

Dropping the heavy one, she uses the light one to tug Grizzop up, making him thrust hard into Hamid. With her behind his back, there is only so far he can go, and it doesn't take long for either of them to slump against each other, over stimulated. Not that that's ever stopped any of them before. 

Sasha finally lets the light chain go, rubbing his nubs, soothing a little. Her hands run cold, and she knows exactly how good that feels against abused flesh. She lets them rest for a while, catching their breath. Both of them are still hard; Grizzop because goblin stamina is absolutely ridiculous, and Hamid because his cock is effectively trapped by tendrils wrapped tight. Sasha knew that would happen, she'd even planned on it. 

She shuffles back fast, and since neither of them are expecting it, Hamid falls backwards. Grizzop tries to counterbalance, and they pull at each other's chests hard. Something has to give and it's Hamid, frantically clutching at the other's shoulders, wrapping his knees around a muscular waist. 

Sasha moves back again, bracing them both close together. "Ready for your turn?" 

Hamid is shaking his head but he's leaning back, letting her clever hands grab the heavy chain. She takes a moment to soothe his pecs in apology, before grabbing the links and wrapping them around her fist. It jerks Hamid's chest up and he rises to follow it, sliding half off the lap he's been occupying. Sasha wraps her legs around Grizzop's, trapping them both and sets a hard rhythm for them, making Hamid ride Grizzop. 

He's pleading by the time she feels like slowing down, begging for mercy. She'd be more worried if she couldn't feel just how wet they were, soaking her lap as well, and if Hamid didn't squirm every time she tried to slow down, pulling the chain harder. One time, he brought his hand to hers, pushing it further into the air, forcing himself to rise more. 

"Alright Lovely. Time for a break for you." Suiting actions to words, she lowers the chains gently between them and then pushes them onto their sides. With how tangled they are, there is no way her boys are coming apart. They wriggle, attempting to find a comfortable position. She gives them a few minutes, before helping. Reaching out, she unhooks Grizzop's hands from his ankles, and he brings them to Hamid's and his own chests, channeling moonlight and forest scent to alleviate the pain. Hamid makes an adorably bereft sound at the lack of pain. 

"Slide out, deer hart." Grabbing her harness, Sasha lets them sort themselves out. When she returns, the goblin is on his back, Hamid astride his hips. Grizzop's tendrils have slid out completely, leaving a lovely spot for her strap, wrapping instead around the halfling's cock and throbbing. Grizzop's bound hands are wrapped around Hamid's chest, digging into the fat and muscles there, the chain gleaming between his gray claws. He gives her a challenging look and when she tries to slide in, he yanks hard, sending Hamid arching and crying. 

She smirks back at him, grabbing their hips, her hands just big enough to wrap around both sets if she forces them close. Tilting both sets up, even as Grizzop yanks hard on both chains, driving them wild, she lines up and slides in hard. The thrust shoves Hamid down and both of them mewl as she drapes herself over them, using leverage to grind against them both. 

Hamid's hands have grown claws and he's digging them into Grizzop's chest too, heightening the pain and they're both moaning as fast as they can breathe. It takes less than a minute for them both to be utterly gone, and Sasha takes over the chain pulling. Between everything, especially when Sasha decides to put her back into fucking both her boys, none of them last long. Hamid comes first, making his own little growling purrs of pleasure, pulsing between them. Grizzop doesn't take much more, overstimulated and mauled as he is. Sasha pulls out after a minute, when it becomes clear that neither wants her to keep going. Rolling off to the side, she takes matters into her own hands and finds her pleasure in the pretty picture they make behind her eyelids. 

It's easiest for Sasha to catch her breath afterwards. She sits up and reaches for Hamid first. His face is covered in sweat and tears and he can barely keep his eyes open, slitted pupils tracking her movements. 

"You should get some nipple piercings." She tells him, before pulling him into a deeply filthy kiss. While he's distracted, she slips a thumb over one of his nipples, and presses the flesh out from between the teeth of the clamp even as she opens it. The biggest source of pain tends to be from the skin sticking and pulling when the jaw opens, and this avoids that. She repeats the actions, keeping him otherwise occupied. He flops back onto the bedding, thoroughly ravished and out of breath. It's a gorgeous look on him. Hopefully, they'll get to see more of it. 

Grizzop is utterly useless by Hamid's side, only a quarter step above awake. She gives him his own filthy kiss, flavored with her deep affection. Then, she grabs the towels to clean them up, including pressing a cool one to Hamid's chest. 

"Thank you." He barely manages to mumble it before passing out. 

**Author's Note:**

> The pic that spawned this: https://twitter.com/evieebun500/status/1361135093973155840
> 
> This isn’t helping either:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/evieebun500/status/1362962675194560512


End file.
